The present invention relates to orthodontic appliances and, in particular, to hooks for securing elastic members to orthodontic braces.
Orthodontic braces are well known. Typically, braces include one or more brackets secured to the teeth of the patient. The brackets may be secured in a number of ways. One manner of securing the brackets is to adhere them to the surface of the teeth with a suitable adhesive. Alternatively, the brackets may be secured to the teeth by attaching them to a series of bands that encircle the individual teeth. Once the brackets are secured to the teeth, it is typical to install what is known as an arch wire through the brackets. The arch wire may extend through slots in some or all of the brackets and be anchored at each end to a bracket secured to one of the patient's molars.
Often, elastic members in the form of small rubber bands are utilized to apply additional tension to the braces, which in turn transmit the tension to the teeth. Typically, a pair of hooks is provided for securing the elastic member to the braces. One hook is typically located on the lower set of braces and one on the upper set of braces. The elastic member is secured about one hook and then stretched and secured about the second hook so as to extend from the upper set of braces to the lower set of braces.
The elastics are usually applied by the patient and are periodically changed. For example, the elastics are typically removed when the patient brushes his or her teeth and new ones are put on. Sometimes, the elastics will break or become disengaged from the braces and fall out. In these instances, new elastics are again applied by the patient.
Orthodontists have found that patients do not always replace their elastics once they have been removed for a given reason. For example, it is not unusual for younger wearers of braces, such as teenagers, to fail to wear their elastics. Thus, the patient's treatment may be prolonged because the proper tension is not being applied to the braces in the absence of the elastics.
The present invention provides orthodontic hook assemblies that position the hooks such that they contact the interior of the patient's mouth and cause discomfort when the elastics are not applied to the hooks. When the elastics are applied, the hooks move to positions in which they do not contact the interior of the patient's mouth.
These and other features of the present invention are attained by an orthodontic appliance having a plurality of brackets, an arch wire connected to the brackets and hooks for receiving an elastic member. One or more of the hooks are movable from a first position when the elastic member is not positioned about the hook to a second position when the elastic member is positioned about the hook. The hook extends in the labial direction when the elastic member is not positioned about the hook and in the incisal direction when the elastic member is positioned about the hook.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the orthodontic appliance further includes a clamp pivotable about the arch wire, a tube connected to the clamp and to the hook, and a second wire connected to the tube and to at least one of the brackets. The second wire may be a shape memory wire.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the orthodontic appliance includes a clamp pivotable about the arch wire, a tube connected to the clamp and a second wire extending into the tube. The tube and second wire are bent to form the hook.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an orthodontic appliance further includes two magnets. The first is secured to the hook and the second is secured to the arch wire. The arch wire extends through the first magnet and the first magnet is pivotable about the arch wire.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an orthodontic appliance includes a plurality of brackets, an arch wire extending through the brackets, a clamp secured to the arch wire, a hook and a wire having a first end secured to the clamp and a second end secured to the hook. The hook is movable in response to a force applied by an elastic member from a first position in which the hook extends in the labial direction to a second position in which the hook extends in the incisal direction.
In one embodiment, the wire extends in the labial direction. In another embodiment, the wire extends in the distal and mesial directions.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, an orthodontic appliance includes a plurality of brackets, an arch wire secured to the brackets, a hook and a wire segment. The wire segment is connected to one of the brackets and the hook. The hook is movable in response to a force applied by an elastic member from a first position in which the hook extends in the labial direction to a second position in which the hook extends in the incisal direction. One of the brackets includes a slot and the wire segment extends into the slot.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, an orthodontic appliance includes a plurality of brackets and at least one tube. An arch wire extends through the brackets and the tube. A hook is pivotally connected to the tube. The hook is secured to the tube by a hinge and is spring loaded. Alternatively, the hook can be held in place magnetically.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.